


this doesn't even feel like falling

by underthesunlight



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, this is all soft and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthesunlight/pseuds/underthesunlight
Summary: Lucas gets his bedroom back and Eliott spends the night.





	this doesn't even feel like falling

Lucas can hardly believe it. He doesn’t dare to blink for too long lest it all turns out to be a vivid fantasy of his sleep deprived brain. Before his very eyes is a room, with a bed and an actual door with a lock, a lock! Fuck, he could cry. Relief floods him as he close the door behind him, resting his back against the cold wood. He allows himself a minute to just, breath, take it all in.

It almost feels like the first night he moved in, the walls still void of any personal marks, drawings, posters, or something that would scream ‘this is my room’ to anyone crossing the threshold. There’s still boxes everywhere, the ones he never got to unpack when Manon came back. They will probably stay that way for a few more days, there is no way in hell Eliott and him are doing any more moving things around today.

Speaking of the devil… There’s a joyful knock on the door, mimicking the beat of the Star Wars theme or at least that’s what Eliott giggles as soon as Lucas opens the door. “Did you get it? Did you?”

He nods yes, but is quickly cut off by a bruising kiss. As they fall together on the mattress, Lucas can’t help but feel a little overwhelmed. Yes, so much has changed since he last was the official resident of this room. Starting with his boy.

His wonderful, wonderful boy.

“What are you thinking about?” Eliott asks. His tone is soft, a bit breathless as he whispers it against Lucas’ lips. “Is it the prospect of having… a door which closes?”

He has a sarcastic comment on the tip of his tongue but then Eliott playfully wiggles his eyebrows before a smile takes over his face, instantly lighting up the room and Lucas world in split second. Fuck.

“You’re beautiful -” the comment is out of his mouth before his brain even reacts, his lips on Eliott’s before he can even finish the thought, their tangled hands on his heart, right where they belong.

They kiss.

And kiss.

And kiss.

For all of eternity and more if that even matters - they kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it! This was written for shipper-of-love on Tumblr. 
> 
> [Send me prompts!](https://lucasonthesun.tumblr.com/ask) @lucasonthesun on Tumblr


End file.
